Coda: Out of the Blue
by Marguerite Wanna be
Summary: Warning!!! Spoiler alert.


Coda: Out of the Blue  
By Marguerite  
  
  
Disclaimer: Telescene own TLW ect.  
  
Warning Spoiler: This is a direct Spoiiler for the ending of   
The Lost World Episode, 'Out of the Blue' I realize that many   
probly have yet to see this Ep. because it dosen't air until   
this weekend but I have satelite and get it when it is first   
aired to the stations the monday before it airs over reguler tv.  
Allso allot of you have probly read spoilers over the net. But any  
way if don't like spoilers, or a major charecter death in the N/V  
Relantionship then don't read, heck if don't like that then don't watch   
'Out of the Blue' (but who could resist after that cliffhanger).  
(All though by the time I post this it may have aired:))  
  
  
Veronica rushed out of the room trying to hide tears from the rest.  
Marguerite, Roxton and Challenger stood up, no one noticing Malone's  
face appearing in the mirror. Marguerite held up hand at Veronica's door,  
"Wait I'll go by my self, it would best,". "Marguerite are you sure,"   
Roxton asked her not sure if the woman could handle helping the, heart   
broken Jungle Girl. "Roxton I'll be fine," Marguerite smiled then said,  
"Beside's what are sisters for,". Both men looked at a little stunned at   
her flat out statement, but they shook there head and walked back to the   
kitchen.  
  
Marguerite entered Veronica's room to find her sitting on her bed face   
buried in her hands, sobs shaking her body. Marguerite sat down silently  
placing a hand on Veronica's allmost bare back, Veronica unhesitantly  
buried her face in the hieress's shoulder, Marguerite wrapped her arms around  
Veronica, whispering quietly that it would be allright they would find   
him, Marguerite was unaccustumed to seeing Veronica letting her emotions   
show full force, but she understood what Veronica was going through if  
anything ever happened to John she would be doing the same as Veronica.  
Soon afterward Veronica had cried herself to sleep, Marguerite kept   
rocking her, gently stroking her hair, and whispering, the picture they   
made was truly that of sisters.  
  
Veronica awoke awhile later to find herself still being held by Marguerite,  
that woman would never cease to amaze her, she thought to herself before  
pulling out of Maguerite's arm's, "I'm sorry," Veronica appologized queitly.  
Marguerite looked shocked, "For what,". "I got you all wet and I know how  
don't like to deal with emotions," Veronica said looking down. Marguerite  
gently cupped Veronica's face in her hand forcing Veronica to look at her,  
"Do you really think if I didn't want to be here, that I would be here,   
besides my shirt needed a good washing," the hieress finished with a smile.  
Veronica nodded in aggreement, "Thank you, I wasn't sure before if you ment  
what you said at the dirigible, but now I know you did," Veronica smiled  
slightly, a shadow of her former smile but a smile nonetheless, Marguerite   
thought to her self, it was then and there that Marguerite vowed to help  
the young jungle beauty regain her former stature. Marguerite looked up  
when Veronica began to say, "Did I ever appologize for that time I   
said "Try that again and die were you fall" (The Guardian)," at Marguerite  
gentle shake of the head Veronica continued, "Well I am, I didn't mean  
to snap at you like that, it's just I was so worried that I would lose you and I was   
angry at myself for not stopping you before you went into that amonia, I was  
afraid if I lost another member of 'family' I wouldn't know what to do,".  
Marguerite smiled at her sincerity, "Veronica it's allright I understand,"  
Veronica looked at her and said, "Marguerite, tell him, tell Roxton how  
you feel, you don't know what it's like to lose someone you love, and they   
never know how you felt, but belive me it is a hurt worse then any you   
could imagine, tell him before it's to late,". Marguerite's eyes  
widened as what Veronica was saying hit home. "Go tell him," Veronica   
said giveing her friend, no she corrected herself, her sister, a gentle   
nudge towards the door. Marguerite looked towards the kitchen biteing   
her lip, "You sure you'll be ok?" she asked. "I'll be fine, now go,".  
Marguerite stood up, and walked towards the door, at the doorway she   
turned and said, "Thank you,", "It is I who owe you Marguerite," Veronica  
replied a tear slipping down her cheek, Marguerite rushed to her, the two   
women embracing tightly, Veronica pulled away, "I'll be fine, and thank   
you,". Marguerite smiled, and walked to the kitchen, "John," she said,  
"We need to talk,"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well?   
  
  



End file.
